


Черные кошки приносят удачу

by CommanderShally



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Один из Ревущих как-то раз произносит, что черные кошки приносят удачу — Барнс ухмыляется, это же суеверия.





	Черные кошки приносят удачу

Баки прекрасно помнит момент, когда проявляется метка. Сначала он ничего не понимает, думает, что испачкал руку или капнул на нее чернил — но странное пятно не отмывается, даже наоборот, становится ярче. Кажется, в тот день его новый друг Стив шутит, что клякса на руке Баки похожа на кошачью голову. Баки на это лишь плечами пожимает, но не спорит — все-таки Стив увлекается рисованием, ему всяко виднее.

А потом все вокруг, ровесники, ребята постарше, родные словно по команде начинают интересоваться, есть ли у Баки то самое имя на левом предплечье, прямо на том месте, где иногда так хорошо видно вены. Баки же на все эти вопросы лишь смущенно прижимает руку к себе, потому как, ну, странно, что у каждого на этом белом свете проступило имя, а на его коже красуется темное пятно.

Через годы Баки совсем об этом забывает, перестает чувствовать себя неполноценным, считая, что раз судьба так распорядилась, у него, возможно, есть выбор. Никакое имя не привяжет его к себе, а значит, он свободен. Разве это не замечательно?

***

Сержант Барнс старается не слушать то, что ему говорит этот страшный доктор с немецким акцентом. Кажется, что-то про метку, про странные совпадения — он шутит, что раз у Барнса нет имени, значит, никто не будет о нем плакать. Правда Барнс не смеется, думает, с чего всем сдалась так эта клякса на предплечье, почему этот доктор не может просто замолчать и закончить то, что задумал?

Он лежит на холодной кушетке, смотрит пьяным взглядом на потолок, и, когда поднимает руку, отчего-то и правда кажется, что вместо бесформенной кляксы на коже у Барнса кошачья голова. «Черт возьми, ненавижу кошек», — думает он и только сейчас смеется…

Стив не спрашивает о плене, не интересуется. За него это делает начальство и множество разных людей — их лиц Барнс не запоминает, лишь обращает внимание на погоны. В медчасти никто не комментирует его метку — полевой доктор лишь вздыхает, наверняка и не такое видел.

Один из Ревущих как-то раз произносит, что черные кошки приносят удачу — Барнс ухмыляется, это же суеверия. А потом они лезут в Альпы, поджидают тот самый поезд…

***

Т'Чалла не любит показывать свою метку. Не потому, что она отличается от остальных — просто ему странно, отчего у нее такая необычная форма. Ему как принцу нужна определенность, которой у него сейчас, как назло, нет. Кажется, он не может разобрать, что же она обозначает, и Зури, глядя на маленький белый кусочек кожи, лишь качает головой.

— Никогда ничего подобного не видел, — произносит он, а ведь Зури — тот человек, к которому приводят детей, когда метка дает о себе знать. Т'Чалла надеется, что под жарким солнцем Ваканды его светлая клякса потемнеет и не будет так бросаться в глаза.

— Я бы сказала, что это волчья голова, — задумчиво произносит Шури, тыча пальцем в предплечье Т'Чаллы. — Почему у всех людей имена, а твое такое странное?

Т'Чалла не знает. Он наивно надеется, что с возрастом его метка станет понятнее и он сможет разобраться, кто же ему был назначен богиней Баст.

***

— Мой вопрос может показаться слишком личным, если не хотите, не отвечайте, — Шури ходит кругами около Барнса, что-то проверяет, чтобы убедиться — все сработало и больше никто не подчинит своей воле этого человека. — Что было у вас на руке?

— На руке? — переспрашивает Барнс. — В каком смысле?

— Метка, — Шури показывает пальцем туда, где должно быть левое предплечье — сейчас тут пустота.

— Шури, мне кажется, ты переходишь границы, — Т'Чалла наблюдает за происходящим. Наверно, стоило одернуть сестру раньше, чтобы не лезла к другим в душу.

— Все нормально, — отвечает Барнс и грустно улыбается. Смотрит на остаток железной руки и со вздохом добавляет: — Честно, это единственное из моего прошлого, что я никак не могу вспомнить. Вернее, я вижу очертания, но никак не соображу, что они означают.

Похоже, услышав это, Шури грустнеет, прижимает свое левое предплечье к груди, словно ей и за Барнса обидно, что тот, возможно, никогда не узнает, кто его пара.

— Хотя скорее всего человек с моим именем на руке давно мертв, — добавляет Барнс.

Т'Чалле самому становится не по себе. Вот она, вселенская несправедливость — пережить столько ужаса и страданий, вновь обрести душу, но не найти того, с кем ее разделить.

— Не хочу ничего слышать, все будет хорошо! — кажется, Шури все еще продолжает верить в счастливые финалы, и Т'Чалла невольно поддается ее настроению. Он смотрит на Барнса и про себя желает, чтобы тому не пришлось доживать свой век в одиночестве.

***

Баки сидит возле хижины и наблюдает за детворой — они носятся вокруг в каком-то вакандском подобии салочек и громко смеются. Где-то вдали плещется вода, и птицы, странные и неизвестные, поют свои песни. Баки держит в руках тонкую ветку и водит ею по земле, рисует что-то, сам не знает что.

— Это кошачья голова? — Т'Чалла подходит к нему слева. Какими судьбами король Ваканды забирается так далеко от дворца и тронного зала, Баки не решается спросить. Он здоровается с ним и почти стирает рисунок с земли, но Т'Чалла останавливает.

— Пусть, — Т'Чалла подступает ближе, чтобы смотреть на картинку с той же стороны, что и Баки, и через мгновение добавляет: — Это же голова пантеры.

Баки пожимает плечами — таланта к рисованию у него никогда не было. Этот странный контур кажется знакомым, только Баки никак не поймет, откуда он его знает — словно когда-то давно, в другой жизни он видел что-то такое, но никак не сообразит, где именно.

— Белый Волк! Белый Волк! — дети внезапно оказываются рядом — они смеются и что-то очень быстро говорят на вакандском. Баки за все время запомнил только одну фразу — да и ту ему потом перевела Шури. Он не успевает сообразить, как на шею ему вешают бусы, а маленькая улыбчивая девчушка вдевает неизвестные Баки цветы ему в волосы.

Т'Чалла пытается спрятать улыбку, но у него плохо получается.

— Уж не знаю, чем я так понравился этим детям, — Баки вытряхивает из волос травинки, а Т'Чалла вдруг меняется в лице. — Что-то случилось?

— И да, и нет, — он протягивает вперед левую руку и медленно задирает рукав, обнажая небольшое светлое пятно, которое так хорошо видно на коже.

Баки мог бы поклясться, что в этот момент на его несуществующей руке колет то самое место, где должна быть метка.

Он смотрит на Т'Чаллу, на его предплечье, а потом качает головой — Баки смеется, ему горько и странно, или все наоборот, и это от счастья. Перед глазами у него вспыхивает черная клякса, кошачья голова…

— Ну не может этого быть, — Баки в ужасе. Ищет, куда спрятать взгляд, и все время натыкается на Т'Чаллу, а тот глаз не спускает, не моргает и смотрит так, что провалиться под землю хочется…

— На все воля Баст, — тихо произносит Т'Чалла. — Время покажет, а я готов подождать.

«Черные кошки приносят удачу, — думает Баки, — Неужели эта моя?»     


End file.
